RFID technology is a non-contact automatic identification technology implementing a tag and a reader. A small RFID tag chip is set on or embedded in a product, and product data stored in the RFID tag chip is sent to the reader for tracking. Using RFID technology as a goods tracking system or an access control system can greatly reduce manual operations. Therefore, more and more RFID technologies are being applied to factory automation, goods sales, toll systems and vehicle identification.
In a shopping mall or a supermarket, the types of goods for sale are diversified and complex. A conventional method of manually managing and searching goods needs tremendous manpower and time, and is sometimes ineffective in practice. Hence, the conventional method is not a good mechanism for managing goods.
Presently, a common goods search system used in a shop or store records the position or area of every good in the shop. When a customer or a shop assistant wishes to search for a position or area of a certain good, he inputs the name or keyword of the good into the goods search system and obtains the exact position from the goods search system. However, if the position of the good is changed, e.g., the good is moved to another area by a customer, the customer or the shop assistant can not successfully find the good from the goods search system.
Therefore, there is a need for improving goods search systems.